The main areas to be covered by the conference are: the structure of microtubules and the chemistry of tubulin; the assembly of microtubules and the state of tubulin in the living cell; and the role of microtubules in various cell functions, especially those regulated by cyclic-AMP. The dates are May 20-23, 1974. The four-day conference will bring together outstanding foreign and American experts from various disciplines, the first time principal investigators in the field working on various approaches will come together. "The Biology of Microtubules: Statement of Purpose, "included with this application, gives a fuller description of the intent and design of this conference. A detailed program is attached. The proceedings will be published by The New York Academy of Sciences.